The Adventures of Kurt Manlove
by OustSurfaceDisinfectant
Summary: Kurt Manlove is a hunk and tentacles and ice cream


The Adventures of Kurt Manlove, Chapter One: Sparkly Tentacle Butt Love Smooch Time Hooray

* * *

One day Kurt Manlove, the world-famous skateboarder/movie star, was walking in a park somewhere in Nevada. His toned butt looked very hot in his skintight jeans. His musculature glistened and rippled in the midmorning sun.

A man in a trench coat walked up and said "Hey Kurt Manlove want to see my tentacles they are very sprakly."

"Yes, that would be very hot because I have always wanted to sex up some sparkly tentacles. Thank you for the opportunity," Kurt Manlove said and tore off his jeans with one had. He was wearing a zebra print thong underneath them. "I am ready for sparkly tentacle sex now please make this happen," he said, making kissy lips at trench coat man.

Trench coat man took off his trench coat. Underneath were a bunch of sparkly tentacles which wrapped around Kurt Manlove, who moaned because the tentacles wrapped around him and he liked it.

"Kurt Manlove I am going to sex you with these sparkly tentacles now," said tentacle man. Kurt Manlove wiggled about and said that yes please. The tentacle man put a sparkly tentacle in Kurt Manlove's mouth. It went in and out like a penis would do if it were a penis.

"mmmphhhll," said Kurt Manlove, closing his eyes. He felt the sparkly tentacle in his mouth, and he liked it because it felt like a penis sort of, and Kurt Manlove was gay and he liked penises in his mouth.

"Do you like my sparkly tentacle in your mouth?" asked trench coat man. Kurt Manlove nodded. A blob of drool dripped from his mouth onto his hard slab of man chest. It dripped down onto his man nipple and he made sex noises with his mouth. "I am now going to cum in your mouth with this tentacle," said tentacle man, and then he did. The cum was sparkly and it sparkled as it dripped down Kurt Manlove's face and esophagus.

"Your tentacle cum tastes like the dreams of starving children," said Kurt Manlove, licking all the cum off of his lips. "Put a tentacle in my butt now."

The tentacle man tore off Kurt Manlove's zebra underwear and bent him over. Kurt Manlove looked behind him and saw that the tentacle man was going to put four tentacles in his butt.

"Four tentacles is enough to fill your butt," said tentacle man.

"No, four is too much for my supple, tight little anus!" said Kurt Manlove, tightening his supple, tight little anus.

The tentacles brought Kurt Manlove closer to tentacle man's face and tentacle man smooched Kurt Manlove on his full, pouty lips. Tentacle man's lips tasted like wheat bread with jelly on it. Kurt Manlove agreed to have four tentacles in his butt because he was comforted by tentacle man smooching him tenderly.

Tentacle man put the four tentacles in Kurt Manlove's anus and Kurt Manlove moaned really loud. Tentacle man liked it too because Kurt Manlove's butt was very tight and warm, like the inside of a kapybara's nose.

"That feels so good," said Kurt Manlove as the tentacles went in and out of his butt. He could feel their sparkliness deep inside of him and it felt good. The tentacles stimulated his prostate.

Kurt Manlove's penis had a boner. It was big and hard and vascular. Kurt Manlove didn't have any pubes because he was an olympic swimmer too and they shave all their hair off so they can swim faster.

Gary Busey was walking by and he saw tentacle man sexing up Kurt Manlove's butt with his sparkly tentacles. Gary Busey approved.

Tenacle man's sparkly tentacles came in Kurt Manlove's butt and Kurt Manlove shouted in pleasure. He felt the sparkly cum shoot up into his intestines, and he started to extract nutrients from it. He sighed happily because he knew that he was extracting nutrients from sparkly cum and he found that hot.

"Oh yeah bb," said tentacle man, letting go of Kurt Manlove. Kurt Manlove laid on the grass, the sun glinting off all the sparkly cum that was on his face and butt. Some of it was leaking out and it looked like Kurt Manlove was sharting diamonds.

Tentacle man pulled out his special tentacle, which was hidden behind the other teantacles. This one was even bigger and more sparkly. It throbbed.

"Put that in my penis," said Kurt Manlove, rolling over and grabbing his huge, pulsating manhood. It quivered a lot and there was precum on it because Kurt Manlove was very very aroused.

"That won't fit," said the tentacle man, "unless we use this ice cream as lubricant." the ice cream was mint chocolate chip flavored. Tentacle man rubbed the mint chocolate chip ice cream on his big special tentacle. Kurt Manlove gripped it and rubbed it and the tentacle man moaned.

Kurt Manlove laid down and slowly slid the big special tentacle into his dick hole. It hurt a lot, and he screamed, but it was partly a scream of pleasure. The tentacle went further in and there was a small tear, which made Kurt Manlove scream louder but he still liked it.

Kurt Manlove was actually an alien and his blood was blue so blue blood was dripping down his big penis and onto his balls. He could feel tentacle man's big special tentacle in his penis, and it was very big and hard. Kurt Manlove liked it a lot, and he said so.

"Oh yes tentacle man that hurts but it feels good omg yesss," said Kurt Manlove. He had a really deep voice because he was manly.

Kurt Manlove and tentacle man both came at the same time. Kurt Manlove's cum squirted up around tentacle man's special tentacle, mixed with tentacle man's sparkly cum. The mixture looked like sparkly milk.

* * *

End of Chapter One


End file.
